Legal Boundaries
by Po0hKi3 da Po0HBaR3
Summary: She is a dangerous species to her tribe and to the human world. Can't contorl her anger for nothing. What happens when she meets the western lord's son, could he melt the ice that's surrounding her dark heart? Can she help him love? Can they both realize


Legal Boundaries-

Summary: She is a vampire princess with a destiny to take over her tribe when she sister dies. She is the youngest in the group, but not the smartest. Well, at least that's what she thinks. She is a dangerous species to her tribe and to the human world. Can't contorl her anger for nothing. What happens when she meets the western lord's son, could her melt the ice that's surrounding her dark heart? Can she help him love? Can they both realize that what the clans fight for is just stupid? Will they make peace, or will their love fall? Find out by reading Legal Boundaries!

-A Tale about a Tribe-

"..." Means for people talking.

_"..." _Means for thoughts and flashbacks, and demons growling.

START OF SECTION 1

In a world where no living person sees the truth about the deadliest beings that walks the streets of their cities or better yet their home. As you know there was only one race many, many years ago and that was the human society. But now, there are thousands. Some that leads from humans, to demons, to even dragons. But the fearsome yet is something called the Nightwalkers, which is also known as the Vampire Race. They have been around for quite some time and humans fear that they will be extinct if they don't do something about this fearing situation. You see, years before the ice age even began the vampires ran the earth; they feasted on the beauty of the planet until the demons created a war between them all. Dozens of vampires were killed in battle, but the king and queen of the local tribe the Nightwalkers; they saved a few of them before battle then allowed the rest to die for the tribe. Two other tribes had escaped before the war started and before the war even was able to start. Those three tribes moved to different parts of the lands and created their own tribe with the dragons in the area.

Does any of this make any sense? Well I will explain more.

When the tribes went their separate ways they started their own tribes and named the lands they were in as their. The local Nightwalkers lived in a place called ValRai. Another tribe that named themselves as Blood Suckers called their new home the ValMona (Val-mon-na). The third tribe kind of spilt into two other tribes, one was known as Moonlight Roses, they lived in land with meadows and flowers, named their home the ValHalla. The last of the vampires were known as the Blood Devils, they lived near a beautiful lake that was known as Crystal Lake to them, but their land was called Morphis. You see since the tribes spilt there were now four tribes, no one knows if there is more, but since there was only four lands and the four tribes moved to one part of the valleys. Morphis was in the East Ridges of the East Land. ValHalla was in the West Ridges of the West Lands. ValMona burned in the South Ridges of the Southern Lands. Last, was, ValRai, it grew more and more everyday, it was a crystal valley, is grew in the North ridges, which was known as the Northern Lands.

The vampires were safe until their lands started to deform into a waste land. That is when humans of every kind started to show up and build on their land, leaving pieces of their homes shattered. Some lands were separated from the kingdom. Buildings were created and filled the lands that they once called their home. ValRai was known as a huge city called Tokyo, of Japan. The Nightwalkers learned to blend in with the humans, that was until a human saw them as dangerous creatures, the queen of their kind had tried to talk sense into them but no one listened. They were pushed away and exiled from the city of Tokyo, Japan. The human that recognized them as creatures started to call them the name that humans use as a threat, Vampires. From then on the Nightwalkers allowed them to be known as dangerous creatures known as Vampires. That same human went and hunted the tribe down and killed the queen, Mileena. The king was devastated. And went on a killing strike. To revenge the death of his beloved Mileena, the mother of his first born, Mizu. And the three daughters that reminded himself of his loving Queen. Silmeria was the eldest daughter of the three sisters, Keira was the middle children, she reminded him of himself when he was little. Last was the youngest daughter, Rin, a goddess. She looked just like her mother.

This sad lord was known as Crestafallen, the king of the tribe. Crestafallen was hurt and became ill when his eldest child was secretly seeing a human woman. Mizu was forced to decide against his tribe and his love. And the boy chooses his first love, her name had been Sereena. Hurt overwhelmed the lord that had already lost his wife but now he had to make a choice. To allow his son to see a human, which was one of the reasons that made the vampires go our in hiding or to throw him out of the tribe and be forgotten. His decision was throwing him out. He didn't want a half-ling growling in his tribe, his home.

Crestafallen learned why humans were starting to die. Whenever one of the vampires from the tribe would hunt and feed off the humans bodies their blood would start to be contained and tampered with. Each vampire had a blood type, which was filed as dangerous, poisonous, normal, demonic, or extremely dangerous. Poisonous blood types killed a human instantly. Normal blood type cured the humans of their injuries, and turned them into blood suckers and nightwalkers like vampires, but they were known as half-links. Half-human and half-vampires. Dangerous blood allowed the humans to turn into one of them instantly, but that was up to the vampires that were contained with dangerous blood. Those with dangerous blood choose to pin-point the strongest humans from their race and used them for their advantage. It was up to them to create a tribe that was the strongest in the region. Those that was bitten by a vampire with dangerous blood turned into a full vampires, wasn't able to go back to their normal life, couldn't go back to their humanity nature, the only way was to bite the same vampire that had bitten them and have their blood transferred back into their bodies. But, that might also cause them to die. It was a risk those that didn't want to be a vampire were willing to take. Extremely dangerous blood was like dangerous blood but it was mixed with the three bloods that weren't dangerous. Poison, normal and demonic. Once you were turned a vampire you wasn't able to turn back. Now, demonic blood was weird to humans and demon kind, it was completely normal to vampires though. The demons blood was somehow converted into vampires, well that that was blessed with this; it was kind of a curse though. Those that are bitten by a vampire that had demonic blood type would live, that is until that vampire dies, their heart stops beating once their ally dies.

There was only one that was blessed, well cursed with extreme blood, that was the daughter of Crestafallen, Rin of ValRai. Rin is a sweet girl, but was cursed with such a blood type, they called her blood type, Blood Type: Z. Poisonous blood was known as Blood Type: X: Dangerous blood was Blood Type: A. Demonic Blood was, Blood Type: B. and Normal blood was considered as Blood Type: C.

END OF SECTION 1

SIGNING OFF!

-Rin Dearily of ValRai

Rin was barely in college it was her first year and she was already one of the top students. Her stories about her life and the life of the vampires got her an 'A' on each project that she did. She was put into a myth class for three months to allow her to transfer her logical knowledge to an advanced class. If the teacher accepted her work that she had done then she was able to ship two grades, but her teacher wasn't used to stories about vampires. Rin was transferred into a different advanced class and was forced to give a brief story about what happened to her father, but her father had died three year back. It was nothing exciting to write about, when she wrote the boring paper about her father illness they made her write a story about what had happened to the vampire's years before the ice age.

She finished the paper hours after she started. It was like a fairytale to the humans, but what they didn't know was that the stories were true. The blood types and about Lady Mileena, which was her mother. The teachers began to ask about the brother Mizu, who was kicked out of the tribe. But she couldn't finish the paper, Mizu was kicked out and forgotten, well he haunted her dreams every night. It was like he was forcing her to remember him. She needed to reach him. And there was only one way se could do that. The Town Center. The Town Center was a huge building that had information about everyone in the city. She was going to the Town Center later that after noon with her two human's friends. Kagome Higurashi and Sango Monkeri. They were college students as well, but this was their third year attending the college. Kagome was a honored student in physics and science. And Sango was an honored student in math and English. She was studying to be a English teacher for first years of college. Kagome wanted to move to Okinawa, Japan with her soon-to-be husband, Inuyasha Tenseiga. She was going to give away her innocence and smarticles to a half-man, and half-demon.

As the college started to close Rin was still writing one last story that had explained what was going on in the vampire's life, it was a fifteen page story. Kagome and Sango walked into the lab that Rin was in writing stories. They looked at their fearful friends and walked to her. They knew something was going on with Rin when she stayed after hours to finish the stories they thought she made up.

Kagome, her hair was long and black. A little dry, but shinned when the sun hit it. Sango's was the same, except hers was longer and was a dark brown color. Rin on the other hand had long black hair that sparkled in the night and shined in the light. She had silver streaks that were hidden from humans view, only immortal sighting could see the truth behind this honor student, with stories only demons could believe, besides her own kind. Her friends thought the fangs Rin had was like a family thing that everyone in her family has it, and they do, but they don't know the truth behind it all.

Kagome tapped Rin on the shoulder. A silent growl came to her lips. No one could hear it. She turned and looked at her friends.

"..."Nothing was said; things were being thought though, "Hmmm..."

"Rin what are you still doing here? You were supposed to be gone two hours ago." Kagome said as Rin started to write again.

"I know, but this paper has to be done by tomorrow. And my laptop isn't working right at home." She said as she finished the final notes on the computer, printed them out then closed down the computer. And waited for the notes to print.

"You can finish it tomorrow morning, the Town Center will be closing at 7:00, and it's 6:40 right now, we have twenty minutes to get there and ask about your brother. I am eager to meet him. You Know?" Kagome excitingly said as she started to talk fast.

"Take a deep breath Kagome, I'm done."

"Rin what's your brother like?" Sango asked as she saw a happy smile turn into a sad face, "I'm sorry I asked. You must really miss him, huh?"

"It fine Sango. I'm glad you ask, I thought you two didn't care about my life." Rin stated.

"Of course we care; we just...thought you were hiding your life, like a secret. Is it true? Are you keeping a secret from us?" Sango asked.

"Well, ummm. It's not a social secret, it's a family secret. I cannot tell you. I will be killed if I had told you." Rin said softly. "But my brother he is a strong person. Haven't seen him for three years. My family couldn't accept his choice that he made. So...I just want to see if he lived his life well, with Sereena Monti."

"Sereena Monti?"

"His wife. He married her. Too my knowledge I heard he had a daughter last year, my sister told me. My father banished him, like excelled him from our family three years ago when he choose her over us." Rin stuttered. If she said anymore then she would be order to bite Kagome and Sango for knowing the secret.

"I feel a gap. There is something you're not telling us. It must have something to do with the family secret. Am I right?" Kagome asked as she looked at Rin's face.

"You are." She answered with a small voice. Rin almost admitted to them that the stories she wrote about were true. She couldn't have that. "Well, we should go; I want to get there as soon as possible."

"Actually Rin...could we go tomorrow? We have a place we want to take you too. It's like a party. Can you come with us?" Sango asked as she looked at Rin's face go a little pale. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, but it's our family gathering, and we want you to meet the rest of us. Please?"

"Well, umm...I guess I could go. But what about my brother, Mizu?" She asked as she shivered. It was a bad idea to go to a human's home. It would attract suspension. Especially when Sango told her that her that her boyfriend was a Monk, well he was training a few years ago when he was a little boy. But he was very spiritual; he could sense a demonic spirit in the room and an evil spirit that was near. Her kind was dangerous, her and everyone else in her tribe souls were all evil. Even with her all innocent and shy, her soul is evil.

"Rin...is there something wrong?"

"No not at all. Shall we go?" Kagome nodded her head as Rin grabbed the papers from the printer and walked out the lab.

Rin followed behind Kagome and Sango for ten minutes. They lived in the estates, on the west side of Tokyo, Kagome's boyfriends father was rich, he own a huge company, kind of like Rin, but this company had something to do with traveling and becoming one of them. a demon. They finally pulled up to a huge estate. Rin looked at the gate, on the gate was two letters S and M. which had meant Sadamoto Manor. Parking the car she got out and looked at the servants look at her with a weird look. She looked at them in the same way. Something was different about this manor, it felt like Kagome and Sango hid who they were all along to her as well. At least she had a reason why she couldn't tell them the family secret, but keeping a secret from her was hurting to her.

Kagome watched Rin glance at the manor and smiled. She knew something was circling through Rin's head, when she glanced at the stairs and frowned.

Walking up to her she put her hand on her shoulder and smiled," What'd you think Rin? Isn't this place amazing?"

"I don't...I don't get it." People looked at her and frowned, they weren't humans, and they were Demons. She should have known. "Kagome, Sango...these people...what are they?"

"What are they? Can't you tell, their not human. I think you should do more research about demons, your stories may be fake and really interesting, but you need to learn more about demons." Kagome said with a little snap in her voice, which kind of made a small growl come from Rin's lips. This made Rin think about what she was doing here. She was about to walk into her enemies home. She had to turn back, if her sister Silmeria finds out about this, she would be in trouble. "Rin, demons live among us all. I thought you knew that. I thought you knew a lot about demons. Don't you believe in them?"

"I must go..."

"Why child, we haven't been introduced?" Turning away from Kagome and Sango, she saw a man standing by the doorway. He was dressed in all black kimono. He had battle scars on his face and on his arms," I am the owner of this manor, Inu Taisho, Kagome's soon to be father in law."

"I really must go..."

"I know what and who you are. Rin Dearily of ValRai." He said as Rin growled." There is no need for battle Rin." Rin balled up her fist.

"Then what do you want from me. You know who I am, we both can't exist in this world now, it's time to die, Lord Inu Taisho of the West." Rin said as her eyes started to glow a dark blue color. Her nearly dark brown hazelnut eyes changed within that moment, her clothing had changed as well. Her cloths for school turned into a long pink dress, it was tight around her waist and her chest. A white bow was tied around her waist as you started to see the truth behind her disguise. Pink high heels appeared on her feet as her hair was tied up into a long ponytail. Her fangs grew more, and gotten more sharp. A sword then appeared in her hand.

"Milord what's wrong with her? We must stop her transformation." A servant shouted.

"No, we must not. Rin can't transform completely. Humans are around." Inu Taisho said as he saw his wife come outside. Izayoi smiled and looked at her husband.

"Her transformation is almost complete, darling." She said with a soft voice. Rin stopped the transformation, and looked at the women near the man that discovered her secret. She started to run fast toward the women when a arrow was shot at her. She turned and saw Kagome holding the bow that shot that arrow, "You see Rin, were not here to fight you, were her to help you. We know about your curse. We can cure it."

"It doesn't need to be cured. My blood was what made me strong, and I was a fool to make it seem like hiding among you humans and demons will make us fit in, but it won't. It just will cause another war that the DEMONS started the last time. You humans killed my mother, now you must pay."

"A human killed your mother, not all of us, were not all bad." Izayoi tried to reconsider with her, but it wasn't working.

"If it was just one human or a thousand, I hate you all, you killed my mother." She showed them she wasn't scared.

"Inu Taisho bring out Sesshomaru." Izayoi said as she looked at the girl, she seemed so confused by the way she looked at everyone, as if she barely knew anything about herself, "I have a feeling she will be able to listen to him."

"No need to bring me out, I'm already out here." A man said from the balcony of the manor Rin looked up and growled," She seems strong. I want to test her strength."

"Don't hurt her, Sesshomaru. She might look strong, but she is weak against the enemy inside her. Her blood, she can't control it."

"I'm not fighting him, I want to fight you, Lord Inu Taisho, your power is much greater then his. I knew from the start when I first came here who you were. You're Inu Taisho Sadamoto of the West which is also known as ValHalla. Kagome is just plain old Kagome Higurashi, she just living here because she fell in love with a half-breed, Inuyasha Tenseiga of ValHalla. His half-brother hates him for being half human, he is Sesshomaru Sadamoto of ValHalla, and Izayoi, your last name changed a few years ago when Inu Taisho asked you to be his wife, Inuyasha is stuck with a last name that doesn't exist, anymore, cuz you are Izayoi Sadamoto of ValHalla."

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru shouted as he jumped off the balcony. Sword was in hand and pointed to her, "We are nothing like you and your tribe. The west isn't ValHalla, it is too you and your vampire tribes, but it's just the Western Lands. You dirty vampires changed everything, the dragons are starting more wars, they weren't killed, they were just exiled from these lands." He shouted at her then threw his sword toward her. Rin closed her eyes and was put in deep thought. The sword came closer, but it didn't hit her, it stop right in front of her. She opened her eyes and smiled. Raised her hand and did some kind of wave to make the sword turn around and coming flying back at Sesshomaru. "Amazing..."

"You underestimate what I can do. Now I will show you the truth behind it all." Sesshomaru smiled as he looked at Rin throw her sword toward his way. He went to block it with his own sword, but her power was incredible, she fought him with out holding her weapon, her power was better then he thought. He must stay focused though, or he might be killed within a minute," You seem like you're not trying. Fight me. I need a good battle to go home and brag about."

Author's Note: Well, I stopped here because I didn't want to write too much. Rin is a vampire princesses that has the cured blood. She takes her blood as her strength, but in reality she knows she is dying from it. I'll explain more later.


End file.
